Os Olhos Castanhos
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Tempos de Guerras são dificeis, machucam e destroem a todos que nos cercam, mas tudo piora quando você esta do lado que não queria, e quando te dão a tarefa mais dificil de todas... - Afinal, qual é a sua fraqueza? * Shortfic pro desafio Imogen ;
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – O algoz

Era um Lugar sombrio. As paredes naquele tom verde escuro com pequenos entalhes em prata, o mármore negro que encobria o chão dava um aspecto frio ao lugar onde os principais comensais da morte se encontravam.

E no meio deles estava Hermione Granger.

A garota estava no meio de uma sangrenta batalha quando em um momento de desatenção foi estuporada e seqüestrada, ela além de ser sangue-ruim era amiguinha do Potter, merecia um castigo cruel. E só havia uma pessoa, na opinião do Lorde, que poderia executar esse castigo, Draco Malfoy.

Após seu fracasso em matar Dumbledore, Voldemort começava a duvidar da lealdade de Draco, e nada melhor que matar alguém com quem conviveu durante anos para provar o quão leal era a seu mestre. E com a prisioneira ainda no meio de todos os Comensais, o Lorde das trevas dizia as palavras que seriam a sentença de morte para Hermione:

- Draco Malfoy, meu mais jovem comensal – Voldemort dizia num tom frio e calculista. – E também uma decepção para mim, você sabe o quanto me aborreceu não ter sido você quem matou Dumbledore... Você era uma esperança de honra para o nome Malfoy.

- Peço desculpas Mi Lorde, eu me arrependo de não o ter matado. – Ao final que dizia isso, ainda de joelhos diante da presença de Voldemort, sentiu um tapa forte em seu rosto.

- Arrependimento é para fracos e covardes! – Voldemort falava no seu tom frio e calmo, como quem discutia o tempo – Agora você tem uma chance de se redimir e limpar a honra de seu nome, mas esta, jovem Malfoy, será sua última chance, não sou misericordioso duas vezes com os que falham. – Draco continuava na mesma posição morrendo de ódio por dentro e ainda tendo que ocultar isso não só com o corpo mas com a mente também, não tinha duvida de que o Lorde examinava cada canto de seus pensamentos, em busca da sua fraqueza, mas ela estava bem guardada, nunca a mostraria para ninguém ainda mais com _Ela_ por perto.

Hermione Granger observava tudo com medo e calada devido ao feitiço que lhe foi lançado, se entregava aos pensamentos, sabia que aqueles eram os últimos instantes de sua vida e aquilo a destruía, ainda mais vendo aquela cena, o orgulhoso e arrogante Draco Malfoy, curvado e deixando-se ser humilhado daquele modo, pelo rumo que a conversava andava tinha certeza de que ele seria seu algoz.

- Malfoy, eu quero que mate essa sujeitinha de sangue-ruim amiguinha do Potter, aqui na minha frente, sob o olhar de todos os Comensais – Se alguém tivesse tirado os cabelos da frente dos olhos de Draco naquele momento, teria visto neles a sombra do medo, mas o medo durou por apenas alguns instantes, ele era um Malfoy, não poderia demonstrar fraqueza.

- Como queira, Mi Lorde, eu irei pegar minha varinha no meu quarto e executo a tarefa que o meu Sr. manda. – E dizendo isso saia da sala com a cabeça erguida como se nunca tivesse sido humilhado naquela sala tenebrosa.

Hermione não podia acreditar, _não queria acreditar_, nunca pensara que o ódio que Draco sentia por ela pudesse ser tão grande a ponto dele mata-la completamente indiferente, pois foi assim que ela o viu durante sua sentença de morte, ele não moveu um músculo se quer, não protestou, iria matá-la cumprindo sua ordem como um elfo cumpre as ordens de seus donos; nem ao menos a olhou nos olhos.

Mas ao pensar isso, momentos de toda a sua Hogwarts lhe vieram à cabeça, mas em nenhuma das pequenas discussões com Malfoy, nem uma cena passada com ele, haviam trocado olhares, ela sempre olhava nos olhos gelados do sonserino e nunca fora correspondida, talvez ele não a achasse digna nem de seu olhar. Mas não importava, Draco Malfoy e desprezo sempre tiveram o mesmo significado para ela, e agora nos últimos momentos em que respiraria, preferia pensar em coisas mais agradáveis como tudo que viveu, sua infância, seus pais... Ah como era horrível à sensação gelada de seu coração por saber que jamais os abraçaria novamente. Harry, Rony, Gina... Os melhores amigos que poderia ter tido na vida... E nem ao menos se despedira.

De repente tudo lhe pareceu tão banal, como havia desperdiçado a vida! Estudara tanto e agora todos os livros que leu seriam inúteis, perderia sua vida sem jamais ter feito tantas coisas que gostaria, jamais havia dito "Eu te amo" para alguém, jamais saberia o sabor de um beijo de amor verdadeiro, sempre fora tão romântica por trás da mascara de grifinória forte e destemida e ninguém jamais saberia disso, falhara na batalha, nem seu nome seria lembrado, se não fosse sua estúpida compaixão que a impedira de matar o comensal com quem lutava não estaria lá. Pensamentos mais desesperadores invadiam sua mente, não teria se quer um enterro digno e um epitáfio. Com toda aquela maré de pensamentos as lagrimas lhe escaparam pelos olhos, contra sua vontade, não queria dar esse gosto a eles, mas já não importava muito, diriam de qualquer forma de que ela morrera de maneira covarde, ajoelhada pedindo clemência.

Então Draco voltara, seus últimos momentos de vida, tinha de se lembrar como era bom respirar e sentir cada fibra do corpo, não iria morrer com uma expressão triste, lembraria de tudo o que mais ama na vida, teria saudades dela, e a saudade é a certeza de que valeu a pena.

- Último desejo? – Ela ouviu a voz de Malfoy lhe falando ao longe. Mas não respondeu, de repente pareceu leve, livre, não tinha obrigação nenhuma, mas essa sensação acabou tão rápido quanto um gosto horrivelmente amargo invadiu sua língua, e ela se viu bebendo todo o conteúdo de um copo que segurava em mãos. Malfoy havia sido um gênio, ele se sairia com fama de matador de amiguinhas do Potter enquanto ela morria envenenada sem que ninguém soubesse, sentia as forças vitais irem embora em uma velocidade absurda, não imaginava o veneno que havia tomado, mas sabia que era poderoso, antes de sentir a última parte do seu corpo cedendo ao efeito do veneno seus olhos olharam diretamente no azul dos de Draco, e então viu um clarão verde e tudo ficou escuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – A única saida

Draco teve que se manter muito firme para não gritar, sacar sua varinha e tentar matar Voldemort ali mesmo, como o odiava, não queria ser assassino, muito menos dela.

Teve que pensar rápido, o que poderia fazer para fugir disso com vida? E a solução lhe veio á mente junto com antigas palavras do Snape _"asfódelo e losna produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a poção do Morto-vivo"_. Essa era solução, ele havia a poção que havia preparado ainda no sexto ano.

Foi para seu quarto sob a desculpa de pegar a varinha, agora teria dois minutos, no máximo, para procurar, seria arriscado usar um feitiço convactorio se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha certeza, é que naquela casa todas as paredes tinham ouvidos. Procurou pelo seu malão, que felizmente havia deixado organizado, não estava lá. Tinha menos de um minuto, em breve o procurariam, e seria o fim _Dela._

Não ele não a mataria de jeito nenhum, mas se não achasse a maldita poção não teria como dar-lhe uma chance de vida, então lhe veio uma luz, devia estar junto com as coisas de escola que guardava em uma pequena caixa, coisas que queria guardar. Ela estava em um fundo falso de seu armário, e ao abrir a pequena caixinha, que possuía um fundo maior que aparentava, lá estava o frasco com o liquido incolor e cheiro azedo.

Ainda no quarto, chamou seu elfo domestico, o elfo era o único que se importava com ele na casa, se descobrissem o que planejava ele também seria morto, mas não tinha outra opção.

- Escute, Gary – Draco disse num tom quase inaudível – Quando eu voltar para a sala a prisioneira irá pedir um copo de água, você entregará essa poção em um copo, todos irão pensar que é água, mas você não deve revelar isso nunca à ninguém, entendeu?

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy.

– Então desça agora e finja que nunca teve essa conversa. – Mal Draco acabava de dizer e o elfo já havia sumido.

Ao chegar às portas do salão, onde seu destino seria selado para sempre dependendo de como ocorresse, começou seu plano. Mal passara as grandes portas de ébano sem que ninguém presente notasse sacou a varinha por dentro do bolso e falando tão baixo quanto um sussurro do vento, enfeitiçou a morena.

-_ Império_ – havia surtido o efeito desejado, sentia que ela estava sob seu poder, isso o confortava.

- Último desejo? – Disse em um tom calmo, todos os comensais viam a frieza de seus olhos, nenhum tinha noção da dor que estava sendo para ele.

- Um copo de água – Hermione disse com a voz firme, alguns comensais riram, que desejo mais ridículo, ela poderia pedir mais tempo de vida ou qualquer coisa e pedia algo banal como água? Draco estalou os dedos e logo ordenava a Gary um copo d'água, que foi prontamente trazido e entregue a moça que bebeu num gole só.

Draco percebera que Hermione havia se recuperado da maldição, assim que bebera o liquido, mas não era importante, seu plano estava funcionando, agora só faltava uma coisa. Mata-la.

Ou fingir que a matava, mas para isso teria que ter sangue frio, e ter sincronia com o efeito da poção, porém o mais difícil seria não olhar para os olhos castanhos a tentação de vê-los e absorve-los era intensa, mas nunca seria capaz de pronunciar _Avada Kedrava _se visse nos olhos castanhos os reflexos de sua quase-morte. Ela estava perdendo os sentidos, só teria aquele momento. Olhava pra um ponto fixo atrás da cabeça da garota. Ergueu a varinha, abriu a boca mas nessa hora seus teimosos olhos encontraram os castanhos, sentiu uma dor no peito que não seria capaz de agüentar, se essa não fosse a única esperança para a garota teria desistido, e sentindo-se fraco voltou a olhar pra o ponto atrás dos volumosos cabelos castanhos, e pronunciou o feitiço no exato momento em que ela perdia os sentidos, o clarão se fez quando ele acertou o inseto que estava atrás da cabeça de Hermione, ela tombou e todos os comensais aplaudiam, Draco Malfoy havia matado a amiguinha sangue-ruim do Potter.

- Parabéns, Draco – a voz de Voldemort ecoava sobre o local sobre saindo sobre um silêncio formado por sua fala – Mostrou a quem é leal, e eu lhe mostro minha gratidão – Draco fazia uma reverência diante do Lorde das Trevas, sem pronunciar uma palavra se quer – O corpo é seu pode fazer o que quiser com ele. – Draco engoliu em seco, agora precisaria ser tão frio e mentiroso o quanto podia ser, não podia demonstrar emoção, era isso que Voldemort queria.

- Obrigado, Mi Lorde – Ele disse o encarando nos olhos por breves instantes, não manteria contato visual, se não o Lorde entraria facilmente em sua mente do jeito que suas emoções estavam a mil por baixo da mascara de frieza. – Gostaria de fazer do corpo da sangue-ruim uma arma para atrair Potter, gostaria de uma permissão para sair da mansão por alguns dias levando o corpo dela, e atraindo Potter para uma emboscada.

- Todos embora – Voldemort disse em seu tom frio e calculista já conhecido, nem um comensal ousou demorar mais que um minuto para sair da sala, quando ficaram na sala somente Draco, o corpo de Hermione e o Sr. Das Trevas, este voltou a falar – Me conte seu plano.

- Penso em ludibriá-los, Mi Lorde, fazer Potter e a ordem ir atrás dela em algum lugar onde não possam conseguir ajuda, e quando eles chegarem lá, além de encontrar a sangue-ruim morta, encontrariam uma emboscada, e você teria a chance de matar o Potter – Draco disse num tom frio, dessa vez olhando nos olhos de cobra do seu mestre, por assim dizer, não permitiria que invadisse sua mente, mas se olhasse naqueles olhos vermelhos, seria mais fácil de conseguir uma confiança para seu plano.

- Tem meu apoio, mostrou-se leal a mim hoje, se quiser poderá partir ainda esta noite – Voldemort lhe dizia lhe dando às costas em direção a saída.

- Partirei assim que arrumar o necessário Mi Lorde, e entrarei em contato assim que achar um bom lugar para a emboscada. – Draco dizia contendo a felicidade que invadia seu peito, tudo estava dando certo, era a primeira vez em anos que tudo que planejava, dava certo. Voldemort acenou com a cabeça e saiu do aposento.

Agora que estava sozinho foi ao corpo da garota, que ainda jazia caído no chão frio, e pele pálida contrastando com o negro do piso, colocou as pontas dos dedos no coração, e após um momento de angustia, sentiu-o pulsar. Tudo havia dado certo. Chamou o elfo e pediu para que preparasse o necessário para cinco dias pra duas pessoas, e que colocasse na bagagem a caixa que estava em sua de sua cama e uma ou duas trocas de roupa, para ela também, e que não contasse nada daquilo para ninguém.

Em menos de quinze minutos partiu, agora cumpriria a segunda parte do plano, o plano que Voldemort não sabia.

* * *

**N/Deh:**

_Oi, então gente, essa fic foi feita pro Desafio Imogen, por isso que seus capitulos são pequenos, tinha que ser uma shortfic,_

_Bem se alguém já conhece a fic, aqui, ela terá epilogo._

_e bem é isso =] em breve eu posto os outros caps x]_

_reviews sempre fazem be,, pra qualquer autor _

_bjoss  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - Enquanto ela dormia

Aparatou carregando o corpo da Morena com cuidado, estava em um lugar isolado ao norte da Inglaterra, havia um rio por perto, encostas montanhosas e grandes pinheiros em torno do lugar, era no meio do nada, ninguém os acharia ali, se não quisesse.

Carregava a antiga barraca de família, desde a copa do mundo de quadribol não entrava nela, continuava a ter o mesmo cheiro que Narcisa Malfoy sempre fizera os elfos utilizarem, um cheiro que, para Draco lembrava flores mortas.

Repousou o corpo desacordado de Hermione na suntuosa cama de casal que seus pais faziam questão de ter até durante a viagem, na verdade, a não ser pelo o piso, que era de madeira, aquela barraca era uma copia fiel da mansão onde vivia, só que em uma escala menor. Feito os feitiços de proteção necessários ao redor da barraca, foi cuidar da garota.

Ela estava com uma expressão terrível de sofrimento nas suas faces delicadas, ele sabia que tinha de esfriar seu corpo que agora ardia em febre, e trocar as roupas imundas que vestia, mas tinha vergonha, não queria tocar em seu corpo delicado sem sua autorização, começou então lhe livrando das cordas que ainda prendiam seus braços e pernas, e com um feitiço simples, curou o pequeno arroxeado que eles formaram na pele morena dela.

Com um pano úmido e água morna limpou seu rosto, estivera sofrendo antes mesmo de ser capturada, Draco tinha certeza disso, havia passado apenas dois dias como prisioneira, mas sua pele estava seca e malcuidada cheia de pequenos ferimentos, que as mãos grandes e fortes daquele Loiro que cuidava dela com tanto zelo, limparam com uma delicadeza inesperada.

Quando terminou a morena dera um pequeno suspiro e as expressões de seu rosto ficaram mais amenas do antigo sofrimento que continham, recebendo isso com um sinal de melhora, Draco, um tanto relutante, começou a limpar e cuidar dos ferimentos do corpo de Hermione, com uma delicadeza e ternura tão extremas que, quem o visse não diria que se tratava de um comensal e uma prisioneira e sim de dois amantes. Em menos de vinte minutos Hermione estava deitada na cama trajando roupas limpas e com significativos sinais de melhora, agora, só restava a Draco que o efeito da poção passasse, dois longos e terríveis dias que teria de vê-la deitada na cama como se estivesse morta.

Na primeira noite adormecera na poltrona que colocara diante de Hermione, enquanto olhava para ela, não queria perder nem um momento de sua respiração, nem o menor suspiro nem o menor movimento que fizesse com o corpo. Perguntava-se como os idiotas do Potter e do Weasley haviam permitido que ela participasse da guerra e daquela batalha e nem ao menos protegê-la, como os odiava quando pensava isso!

Durante todo o primeiro dia fez poucas coisas além de observá-la, preparou uma poção revigorante, ela não poderia comer, e estava fraca, a fez beber pondo sua mão na nuca dela e a inclinando para o copo de bebida, mais uma vez se mostrando mais zeloso do que qualquer pessoa pudesse imaginar. Não comera, não tinha fome, enquanto não visse os olhos castanhos, pelo menos mais uma vez.

Não sabia bem quando começara, ou talvez soubesse mas preferisse fingir que não sabia, mas sabia que começara com os olhos castanhos. Foi no terceiro ano que começou, naquela maldita aula com o lobisomem, teria que enfrentar um bicho-papão, pensou que ele teria a forma de seu pai, seria o mais lógico, mas não, o bicho-papão tomara as formas de um par de olhos amendoados, na época julgou que a fera devia estar já muito confusa e ter assumido a forma errada, seu pai tinha olhos tão azuis quanto os seus.

Talvez só tenha descoberto que o bicho-papão estava certo nesse ano, ou um pouco antes, quando descobriu de quem eram aqueles olhos amendoados e descobriu que tinha mais medos dele do que de seu pai._ Muito mais medo._ Não falava para ninguém a forma de seu bicho-papão, nem enfrentava um a não ser estando sozinho, era ridículo ter como maior medo um olhar castanho, _o olhar Dela._

Os olhos dela, tinham um efeito único sobre si, e era isso que lhe dava medo, porque somente olhando aqueles olhos amendoados descobria que era tão fraco quanto qualquer ser humano, que amava, e que amava mais do que seu coração era capaz de controlar, e tinha medo disso, tinha medo de amar, nunca recebera amor, para Draco esse era um sentimento ilusório, que existia para enganar os covardes e ingênuos, mas quando olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos castanhos de Hermione, no Baile de Inverno de seu quarto ano, sentiu todas as coisas que os poetas dizem ser o amor. E sentiu um pouco mais, sentiu que, nada mais no mundo importaria desde que ela vivesse e ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos castanhos.

Demorou a aceitar isso, era difícil amar, não queria amar, _não deveria amar_, não fazia parte de sua natureza! Tanto que nunca mais voltou a olhar em seus olhos, a não ser no dia anterior, achou que assim conteria o que sentia. Estava enganado. O que sentia só aumentou e hoje tinha aquele tamanho extremo que nem ao menos saberia comparar com algo que conhecesse, a galáxia seria pequena para o tamanho do amor que sentia por ela, e ela nunca saberia disso.

Porque ela o odiava. E ele a amava, se Hermione descobrisse o amor que sentia por ela, o odiaria ainda mais por ousar ter tal sentimento, por isso já havia planejado tudo. Assim que a castanha acordasse ele já teria partido e deixaria tudo pronto para que ela conseguisse se virar, com sorte ao escapar com vida ela não voltaria para a guerra. O que faria com si próprio não sabia, não poderia voltar para aquela prisão que era obrigado a chamar de casa, Hogwarts estava fechada eliminando essa opção, talvez se escondesse até as coisas melhorarem ou talvez voltasse e dissesse que o plano não dera certo e ser castigado por isso, Ele não se importava muito, o importante era ela, a vida dela, os olhos dela.

Mas, é sempre assim quando mais se deseja que uma coisa de certo, mais essa coisa tem chance de dar errado, e aquela noite do primeiro dia em que estava na barraca com Hermione, mudaria os planos de Draco, mudaria sua vida, mudaria seu destino. Para sempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 - Explicações

Draco havia acabado de retornar a barraca precisava sentir o vento e se distrair um pouco, mas voltou rapidamente, tinha que limpar a face de Hermione, não limparia o corpo de novo, seu corpo era sagrado, não deveria ser tocado por nenhum comensal.

Porém, quando chegou na barraca e seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido que o normal, se era possível, ela estava lá acordada sentada na cama como qualquer pessoa que acaba de acordar e deseja dormir mais cinco minutos, mas se levanta do mesmo jeito.

Trocaram olhares, na mente de Draco se passavam mil perguntas, como ela havia acordado mais cedo? Como ela ainda não havia pegado a sua varinha (ele havia resgatado sua varinha junto com o corpo estava ao lado dela, na cômoda ao lado da cama) e o atacado? Na mente de Hermione não se passava nada, talvez fosse a primeira vez na vida que seu cérebro aparentava estar ausente, que na sua mente não se passava nada, todo seu corpo se entregava à sensação daquele primeiro olhar correspondido. Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que já tinha acordado, eu vou embora, ali - E apontou um armário na parte onde tinha cozinha - tem comida, tem um rio por perto de onde você pode conjurar água e assim que você melhorar você pode levar a barraca com você - Dizendo tudo isso incrivelmente rápido virou-se para sair mas a voz dela o impediu.

-Espera, por favor - ele virou-se e encarou o chão se, se prendesse ao olhar castanho nunca seria capaz de abandoná-lo. - Eu quero entender o que aconteceu. - Ele nunca negaria um pedido dela, sentou na poltrona que havia dormido a observando e começou a contar a historia do seu ponto de vista.

Contou tudo, menos o seu sentimento por ela, mas contou como havia planejado a quase morte dela e como enganou Voldemort duas vezes, em como pensava em deixá-la em paz; e sair vagando pelo mundo até que essa guerra estúpida terminasse. Não iria voltar para mansão agora que conseguira fugir, odiava aquele lugar que só lhe trazia más-lembranças. Hermione ouviu tudo sem interromper, mas ao final lhe fez apenas uma pergunta:

- E por que você fez tudo isso? Por que você se arriscou por mim? Logo eu que sempre fui alvo do seu ódio, que sempre te odiei que te dei um soco no terceiro ano, você não tinha nem um motivo para me manter viva… Por que o fez? - Seus olhos castanhos estavam sérios e olhavam inutilmente os olhos azuis de tempestade de inverno de Draco que se focavam no chão, em busca da mínima compreensão, não cabia na sua mente ele tê-la salvo, ele se arriscara demais por ela. Ela não queria acreditar, mas uma parte dela acreditava que tudo aquilo fazia parte de algum plano, e outra parte acreditava que tudo aquilo era algum sonho, e uma parte mais ínfima e mais profunda desejava ouvir… Não ela não poderia nem cogitar essa hipótese.

- Eu estou cansado, a noite já caiu e se eu quiser achar um abrigo pra mim terei que partir agora mesmo, adeus Granger - Ele se levantou, não iria respondê-la ela não acreditaria em sua resposta. Mas não foi capaz de dar nem mais um passo em direção a saída uma mão quente, quase sem forças o segurava, e aquela mão para ele, era a mais forte do que o mundo.

- Malfoy, você salvou minha vida, eu estou fraca, sou muito grata a você pela poção que me deu, sem duvida era a única saída e isso me trouxe de novo a vida- Enquanto ela dizia seus olhos ficavam mais brilhantes, a vida retornava a ela, mas Draco não assistia, permanecia de costas - por favor, fique, não me deixa aqui sozinha, não mais essa noite depois daquelas noites frias no calabouço…

- Eu vou preparar algo para gente comer - Draco disse simplesmente, indo em direção ao pequeno fogão da barraca, Hermione deitou-se parecia que ouvir toda e historia, e sobretudo o pequeno toque que tivera com o Malfoy lhe tirou todas as energias.

Hermione o observava mexer em alguns pacotes e depois no fogão, o quanto era cuidadoso preparando, ao que parecia, ser uma sopa que exalava um cheiro delicioso para Mione, um cheiro tão bom que talvez fosse até melhor que o cheiro da comida recém-preparada da Sra. Weasley. E estava feliz, não era felicidade em seu êxtase, por maiores que foram os cuidados de Malfoy seu corpo permanecia dolorido, por dias e dias de comida escassa e pouco descanso, e há tanto tempo ninguém cuidava dela, ninguém a protegia… Ela era uma grifinoria, gostava de ser independente e que os outros não ficassem em cima dela, cuidando e a protegendo o tempo todo, amava a liberdade, era o melhor sentimento que sentia. Nunca deixou, nem ao menos seus dois melhores amigos cuidarem e protegerem ela, mas com aquele loiro que fazia a comida com cuidado era diferente, ela queria que ele cuidasse dela e queria que ele a protegesse. Não entendia, como aquela onda de novos sentimentos havia começado talvez fosse aquela troca de olhares, aquele momento em que tudo foi dito sem ser necessário o uso de nenhuma palavra. Foi acordada desses devaneios com um pequeno prato de sopa que Draco lhe oferecia.

Comeram em silêncio, Draco não sabia o que dizer, era mais confortável o silêncio, tinha medo de falar algo que não devesse ela lhe querer longe, nunca estivera tão próximo a ela, não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca. Hermione por outro lado, também tinha medo de que ele a deixasse sozinha, esse era seu maior medo, o da solidão, nunca se acostumou a ficar solitária, ficar sozinha, sem amor, sem amigos, sem família, os dias como prisioneira, não queria isso de novo, nunca mais.

Terminaram de comer, e com um feitiço hermione mandou os pratos para a pia, e deitou-se na espaçosa cama. Estava morrendo de sono, mas tinha medo de que Draco fosse embora enquanto dormia, em outros tempos ela chamaria de louco alguém que falasse que ela gostaria da presença de Malfoy, mas as coisas haviam mudado. Ela queria que ele, e somente ele cuidasse dela, e que ele a olhasse nos olhos novamente, e que ele dissesse por que a salvou, mas sobretudo queria a presença dele mais do que tudo naquele momento. Ele continuava na poltrona em frente a grande cama em que ela estava deitada, onde ela sentia os primeiros fios do sono tecerem seus sonhos, então ela segurou sua mão, ele não esperava por isso, a olhou nos olhos, e naquele momento percebeu que jamais seria capaz de abandoná-la.

- Promete que vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã? - Ela disse num tom de voz calmo e leve como o de uma criança que esta em um estado entre dormindo e acordada, mas ela continuava com seus olhos castanhos encarando e analisando o azul gelado.

- Prometo - E assim que foi respondida ela fechou os olhos, e ainda segurando as mãos dele, adormeceu.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 - Medos e fraquezas

Hermione acordou se sentindo leve, ainda de olho fechados deixou seus pensamentos viajarem, como de repente somente a presença de Draco em pouco menos de um dia, já a deixava mais feliz do que jamais fora em anos ao lado dos amigos que amava? Talvez fosse o olhar dele, aquele olhar azul tempestade no fim de tarde. Queria vê-los de novo, abriu os olhos. Ele não estava lá.

Uma sensação gelada percorreu o coração de Hermione. _Ele havia prometido_ não poderia ter ido embora poderia? Ela levantou-se devagar, ainda estava um pouco tonta, chamou por ele não foi respondida. Começou a se preocupar, não sabia exatamente porque desejava a presença dele, mas a desejava, demais. Porém Draco não estava lá.

Saiu pra fora, o vento frio das montanhas cortava sua face, mas ela não percebia, queria vê-lo, queria ele por perto. Tal querer a assustou por um momento, nunca havia sentido tal sentimento por ninguém, mas era um sentimento tão grande quanto sua liberdade, uma tímida voz vinda do fundo do coração da castanha já sabia o que estava acontecendo, que sentimento era esse, mas ela não queria ouvir. Deu os primeiros passos para procurá-lo, quando sentiu um braço lhe abraçando pela cintura, e toda sua fraqueza lhe voltar ao corpo de repente, alheia ao que acontecia foi carregada para a barraca pelos braços fortes de Draco.

- Você é louca, sabia que era pra você estar sob o efeito da poção ainda? Você não podia ter saído… - Draco mostrava toda sua preocupação enquanto falava a colocando na cama.

- Você não estava… Fiquei com medo que você tivesse ido embora, não quero ficar aqui sozinha - Hermione dizia em um tom fraco enquanto Draco a observava, este a olhou com calma, não seria mesmo capaz de ter raiva dela, não agora que conhecia o sabor delicioso de seus olhos castanhos como o chocolate.

- Eu só fui pegar frutas frescas - Ele disse apontando uma sacola cheia de frutos vermelhos. Hermione percebeu que se tratava de _cramberries_ silvestres. Fruta que adorava desde a infância.

- Desculpe, eu me descontrolei, mas sabe - Hermione dizia timidamente encarando os lençóis verdes em que estava - Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha, sem ninguém para ficar junto de mim, sem ninguém que _olhe _pra mim e… Bem eu sei que é ridículo isso, mas essa é a forma do meu bicho-papão, talvez eu seja a única pessoa que ele não adquira bem uma forma, ele deixa tudo escuro e eu sozinha e… - foi interrompida por um abraço de Draco que ao vê-la desesperada pela a ausência dele, sentiu seu coração dando um salto e agiu pelo o impulso do próprio, e foi igualmente correspondido.

- Ta tudo bem - Draco dizia em um tom leve para a garota em seus braços - eu estou aqui você não esta sozinha - a vozinha que antes era pequena crescia cada vez mais em seu peito… Estava começando a ficar difícil de negar o que ela dizia…

- Draco… - Os dois se surpreenderam por ela tê-lo chamado assim, mas ela manteve o olhar em seus olhos, era tão bom quando seus olhares se cruzavam, ela se sentia… Livre, muito mais livre do que jamais estivera na vida. E ela amava a liberdade - E qual é a forma do seu bicho-papão?

- Ah não é ridículo - Ele dizia ainda no abraço, agora seria difícil de solta-la, por ele ficaria daquele jeito com ela por toda a eternidade.

- Não vale Draco, eu contei meu maior medo… Conta o seu também! - Ela dizia naquele tom mandão que só ela possuía, se desvencilhando do abraço.

- Bem… - Draco não queria dizer, principalmente por que poderia assusta-la - É o que me torna humano, quero dizer, é algo que me faz me sentir fraco… É isso, é o meu ponto fraco - Ele disse se levantando e começando a andar pela barraca.

- E qual é o seu ponto fraco? - Hermione perguntava se levantando da cama e indo atrás dele.

Draco virou-se para encará-la, devia contar tudo? Contar o por quê de ter arriscado sua vida para salva-la, o por quê de cuidar dela e ter tanto medo de perdê-la? Devia deixar aqueles olhos castanhos descobrirem todo o sentimento que nutri por eles, aquele sentimento sorrateiro que o invadiu aos poucos, e que agora tomava conta de todo seu corpo, de toda sua alma? Não, não teria coragem. Preferiu o silêncio.

-Draco, você esta me devendo duas respostas! - Hermione era do tipo de garota que não desistia fácil, queria uma resposta, e sentando-se ao lado de Draco na copa da pequena cozinha, continuou - Responde uma pelo menos avi - Hermione dizia com uma criança manhosa e Draco ria da situação, ela ficava mais linda fazendo manha.

-Que respostas, Hermione? - Draco lhe disse calmamente, ainda preocupado em lavar as frutas, as separando em uma bacia e jorrando água que conjurava direto da fonte. Hermione notara que seu nome era dito por ele pela primeira vez, e em como gostava que ele a chamasse assim.

-Por que você fez tudo isso por mim? - Hermione pegando uma das frutinhas vermelhas e redondas recém-lavadas perguntou mas, não comeu, pois Draco começara a falar.

-Porque, quando machucam a nossa maior fraqueza, machucam também a nós mesmos. Eu não poderia ser o algoz da única pessoa que me faz me sentir humano, que me faz amar - dizia tudo isso ocultando o quanto isso era difícil, olhando para as frutas, mas de repente encarou os olhos castanhos que tinham um brilho jamais visto por nenhum dos dois - Eu não poderia tirar o brilho do seu olhar, ele é minha maior fraqueza, eu preciso saber que esse brilho, que somente seus olhos têm, existe, para poder viver, eu não suportaria viver sem que você vivesse, por que eu te amo, e por você eu faria tudo aquilo de novo, e faria muito mais, arriscaria minha vida todos os dias que eu vivesse desde que soubesse que esse seu olhar continua a brilhar.

Ficaram mudos por segundos que durariam a eternidade, então Hermione, ainda o encarando murmurou seu nome, e levou a fruta que ainda segurava para os lábios firmes de Draco, sua mão estava tremendo, mas depositou a fruta cuidadosamente nos lábios entre abertos do sonserino, se aproximou mais deles, o olhou nos olhos, e pronunciou as palavras mais doces que os ouvidos de Draco jamais haviam ouvido.

- Eu te amo… - E seus lábios se entregaram ao desejo mutuo, seus lábios se encontraram como a borboleta que vai ao encontro das mais delicadas pétalas de rosa e o sabor que os invadiu, era um sabor incomparável, o sabor daquelas mesmas frutas vermelhas mas com algo mais. Com magia. Com amor.

Eles não sabiam que o destino do mundo mágico era selado no mesmo momento, não sabiam que Harry travava a última batalha com Voldemort em nome da amiga que pensava estar morta, mas não importava muito, o importante era aquela nova sensação que percorria ambos os corpos aquela corrente de magia mais poderosa do que qualquer outra coisa que tivessem visto, o mais importante era o que passava por cada célula de seus corpos, os unindo para sempre com o que o universo tem de mais grandioso. O amor.


End file.
